Season 1/Archive
is the sixth season of the Secret Series. Hosts Woodoak High Vampires Werewolves Witches Mermaids NPCs Students Teachers The Forest Other NPCs Timeline Month 1 - March *The students hang around the cafeteria as lunch period has just begun. They notably break into their own groups. *Nuno, Dani and Jayme sit together. Dani invites over Raine. *Sean sits with the wizards and witches, consisting of Derrik, Raine and Galen. Raine leaves to sit with the mermaids. *Kellyanne sits by herself, but is approached by Lamia, who asks to sit with her. John also joins them. *Joan strikes up a conversation with Cyan, leaving the cafeteria and heading to the library. *Gavin becomes the new hall monitor. *Sean asks the wizards if there's any rivarlries. Derrik says that he hopes there isn't. *Lamia and Kellyanne, who Lamia has decided to call Kelly, get to know eachother. The two girls get up, heading into the hallways. *Gavin prowls the halls as the new hall monitor. He comes across Mihara sitting outside the bathroom, minding her own buisness. Gavin grabs her by the wrists and starts interrogating her. *Adrian goes outside to the yard, where he finds Sabrione and Grey. *Dani and Raine agree to be eachothers new best friends. They go outside to the yard, where they find Joan, Grey, Sabrione and Cyan. *Kellyanne and Lamia go looking for other vampire students and find Mihara being interrogated outside the bathroom by Gavin. Mihara pulls away from Gavin and yells at him. Kellyanne yells at him, too and they go inside the bathroom together. *Nathaniel goes to the library and approaches the librarian, Mr. Neptune. Nathaniel questions what book he's reading and he tells him it's about lions and witches. *The bell rings for class. *The students enter the classroom, being greeted by their new teacher, Rudolph. Dani, Adrian and Joan all express their newfound love for their teacher. *The spells the students can learn today are; Healing Magic, Clone Magic, Soul Bending, Star Magic, Speed Magic, Seasonal Bending, Lightning Magic, Defense Magic, Sound Magic, Weather Bending. *The students begin learning a spell of their choice after finding out what each spell does. *Gavin requests to speak to Rudolph in the hallway. When theye xit the class, Gavin tells Rudolph about a delinquent in his class who must be dealt with. He informs him that Mihara must be punished. Rudolph tells him that he will sort it out. *Kellyanne tells Mihara and Lamia that Gavin is a nerd and they should mess with him. Nathaniel speaks up saying nobody should be messed with, but Kellyanne tells Nathaniel he's a wizard and he wouldn't understand. Gavin overhears this and yells that it's a punishable offense, pulling out a pack of gold stickers and sticking one on the palm of Nathaniel's hand. *Sabrione suddenly growls at Gavin, asking who put him in charge. Gavin tells Sabrione that Avonmora did. Sabrione says that Avonmora made a huge mistake. *Dani asks Grey if he would like to help eachother out with learning. Before Grey can respond, Gavin walks up and tells him not to, telling Grey what Dani is doing is called flirting and she wants to take advantage of him. Grey blushes slightly. Gavin sits down again. *Dai assures Grey that she's just being friendly. Grey tells her it's totally fine, but gets her name wrong. Dani corrects him. *Cyan and Sean help eachother out with Clone Magic. *Kellyanne suggests to Lamia and Mihara that they leave, but first they finish their spells. Lamia accidentally makes herself go deaf with Sound Magic and screams loudly as she can't hear. *Some of the students manage to learn their spells. Joan tries to clone Sabrione's head, which makes me rather irritated and she bats his hand away. Sean manages to clone his spell book. Nathaniel starts a snow storm in the classroom with Weather Bending. *Grey fails many times at mastering his spell, Weather Bending. Dani tells him not to give up. She tries to help him master it. *Nathaniel heads back to the library, greeting Mr. Neptune again. Nathaniel asks about the layout of the library and Neptune tells him there isn't much, except lots of books and a door that leads out towards the forest. *Adrian goes to the classroom, finding Rudolph and Kellyanne are the only people in there now. He apologizes for intruding, but Kellyanne leaves. Adrian asks him for help with magic. *Nathaniel spots Adrianna in the library, he grabs a book and heads over to her. They greet eachother, not expecting anyone else to be in the library. Nathaniel sits next to Adrianna and they introduce eachother, telling eachother their ages and Adrianna pulls a french fry out of her bag, offering it to him. They talk throughout the day. *Joan hangs a poster outside his room, saying there's a party tomorrow. Sean goes to Joan's room and Joan opens the door, telling Sean he is invited before slamming the door in his face. Month 2 - April *Class is announced to now be optional. A fullmoon is also said to become visible tonight. *Jayme hasn't shown up for school in a few days. *Gavin dashes around the school, ripping down all the posters and showing them to Avonmora. She asks if he knows who did it. *Dani goes to find Raine, they talk about Grey. Dani mentions how hot he is, but Raine says he acts funny. Sean goes to find Cyan. Andrew goes and makes fun on the werewolves, earning a snarl from Alexia. Joan goes to talk to Sullivan, asking him to join a pack. Sullivan says no thanks. *Sean asks for advice for when the Werewolves turn at the full moon. Cyan tells him that sometimes, people don't have any control over themselves during the full moon. *The new spells the students can learn today are; Teleportation Magic, Shadow Bending, Air Magic & Storm Bending. *Joan appoints Sabrione his new Beta in his wolf pack. Joan says that the other werewolves that haven't come to join his pack need disipline. Sabrione tells him they're probably just busy. Joan asks Rudolph if zombies come alive during full moons, which he doesn't believe they do, he also tells Joan to be careful when starting a wolf pack. *Dani goes to try and find Grey and sees him coming out of the bathroom. She taps him on the back and then teleports infront of him, he jumps a little and turns around, finding nobody there. Dani taps him again and apologises for spooking him. *Lamia publically announces she has to goto the bathroom. *Joan asks Rudolph if he's ever been apart of a pack, he tells him he was apart of one long ago. *A loud scream is suddenly heard. Kellyanne and Mihara run out to find Lamia in the hallway, pulling herself up from the floor. She tells everyone that there was a wolf and why it was there if they only turn at night. *John goes over and talks to Alexia. *Dani asks Grey if he wants to be study buddies. Kellyanne tells Mihara to take Lamia to the nurses office, which she does. *Sean and John head to the cafeteria, where Sabrione and Mihara are yelling at eachother. Cyan, Lamia and Irvette are also there. Sean sits with Cyan. Joan comes through and grabs Sabrione, telling her they have bigger problems. Kellyanne joins the group in the cafeteria, hugging Lamia. Sabrione and Cyan leave to Joan's dormroom with him. *Dani asks Grey if he can control when he changes into a wolf and if he can control himself. Grey tells her it's hard for him to stop it and he doesn't know if he can control himself. He asks if she would be scared of him, Dani tells him she wouldn't. *Joan asks Rudolph if they can talk in private. *The full moon rises and soon enough, the students can hear howling in the school. *Dani kisses Grey on the cheek, telling him he knows where to find her if he needs her. She leaves to find Raine. She finds her inside her dorm and Raine invites Dani in. *Andrew barges into Raine's dormroom to pour salt on Dani, which she doesn't manage to get away from. Raine is angered by Andrew barging his way into her dorm room, so she slaps him in the face. Andrew teleports away and Dani highfives Raine. *John hangs in the cafeteria, a werewolf jumping on a table and howling softly towards him. Month 3 - May *The werewolves did very little damage during the full moon. By first period, a rumor has spread of a new student but apparently she isn't new at all. Jayme is still missing. *Joan goes to find the new student, bringing Cyan to greet her. Sean also joins them. Cyan tells Joan that the "new" girl is a witch and very, very uptight. They find her and she introduces herself to them as Ava. Nathaniel looks for Adrianna. Sean rolls around in a wheelchair. *Adrianna is sitting in the library, immersed in a book. Nathaniel approaches her and says hello. Adrianna scoots over to let him sit down next to her. Nathaniel asks what she is reading. Adrianna tells him about the book and he notices, as she reads, Adrianna squints. He asks her about it and she tells him that sometimes reading is hard. *Coco goes to meet Ava, she finds her with two other girls, Molly and Angie. Ava asks if she can help her. *Dani goes to Grey's dorm, knocking on the door. He answers and lets her in. Dani asks him if he wants to head to the beach or the town. He tells her that it sounds fun and Dani holds out his hand, hoping he'll grab it, which he hesititantly takes. *Nathaniel says that Adrianna must enjoy reading alot. Adrianna says it's good to read and helps her ignore everything going on. She pulls out a white bag and pulls out a circular sweet from it, offering Nathaniel one. He takes one and asks her if she wants to go a walk. *Sean starts driving his wheelchair around Rudolph and Joan, which annoys Joan greatly. Joan takes Sean and his wheelchair outside the classroom, jamming the controls and causing Sean to be locked in forward. Sean jumps out just in time, but his wheelchair runs over Raine. Andrew takes Sean's chair and rides on the back of it while Sean drags himself away as Raine yells at him. *Nuno runs to Dani, telling her that he can't do this anymore and they need to break up. Dani laughs at him.Nuno realises that Dani might be suffering from amnesia, he runs to the nurses office and tells her that Dani is in danger of losing her personality. *Grey and Dani go to the beach. They reach the ocean and Dani begins to strip down, Grey awkwardly asks if she's going to grow a tail. *Nathaniel and Adrianna go to the forest. Nathaniel tells her that he hopes she's not afraid to enter, which she replies that she isn't and is always up for adventure. She goes on her tiptoes to appear taller and scarier. The pair then head into the forest. *Dani runs into the water, growing her tail at will. Grey follows her into the water, looking quite amazed. They start swimming around. Dani ducks under the water and looks to see if she can find anything, she finds a necklace and decides to put it on, keeping it. *Nathaniel and Adrianna come across empty bottles and beer cans near the enterance to the forest, which shocks Adrianna slightly. They continue on and can see footprints on the ground, followed by a fire crackling and laughing heard in the distance. *Grey tells Dani that she looks pretty with the necklace on. She kisses Grey on the cheek. Dani asks Grey if he can see underwater, but he says it hurts his eyes a little. Dani asks if she trusts him, which he replies ofcourse. Dani smiles and takes Grey further out into the water. *Nathaniel and Adrianna listen for what the people could be saying, the men are silent but the woman is whispering something inaudible. Nathaniel gives Adrianna a look, silently asking what is going on. Adrianna whispers that she believes it's a ritual and Nathaniel asks if they should stop it. Adrianna tells him that it doesn't look very friendly. *Dani and Grey swim further out into the water. Grey asks her if she can swim deep down into the water. She tells him she hasn't, trailing off after mentioning her sisters. Grey apologises, saying that they could stop if she wanted. Dani tells him it's fine, it's just she hasn't taken anyone out into the water before. *Sean drags himself around in the hallways, Alexia approaches him and asks what happened to him and if he's alright. Sean tells her what he has, but she doesn't know what it is. She asks him if he has a wheelchair. *Nathaniel suggests to Adrianna that they should maybe tell a teacher. After he says this, the fire they're staring at suddenly epxlores into flames, the flames roaring higher and the ground shaking. She tells him it's maybe for the best. The two decide to head back to the school, going to Avonmora's office and telling her about the summoning. *The ground starts violently shaking, like an earthquake. The students can hear loud crashing which sounds like thunder. Nathaniel asks Adrianna if she's alright, which she replies confidently that she's fine, although she looks terrified. *Avonmora quickly leaves to the forest. *Dani shows off to Grey some tricks Grey is very impressed. *Nuno freaks out Rudolph, telling him bread makes him fat and shoves the bread near his mouth. Nuno then runs away, throwing bread at Rudolph while he does this. *Dani races Grey to shore before heading back to school. *Nuno dances infront of Rudolph after apologising. *Nathaniel walks Adrianna to her room. She asks him if something bad happened while inviting him into her room. Nathaniel tells her that he's glad she's safe, Adrianna hugs him. * Nuno steals Sean's wheelchair from Andrew and hides. Grey and Dani go back to Dani's dorm and relax. Nathaniel leaves Adrianna's room. Month 4 - June *It's a normal day, until the students find a chopped off mermaid tail in the hallway. A sick discovering, Avonmora suggests all the students evacuate the school to the town for a while. *Nathaniel goes to find Adrianna. He finds her in her dorm room, getting dressed and drying her hair, Nathaniel uses his Weather Magic to form hot air to dry her hair. He manages to dry it, but it smells burnt. Adrianna says it's okay, as it smells like toast. Nathaniel asks her if she wants to go into town, which she doesn't object to. *Dani goes to find Grey, who is coincidentally looking for her too. Dani hugs Grey, glad he's safe. Dani asks if they want to go to the town, which Grey doesn't object to. *Coco goes to the town, looking for plants that she could use for new teas. She gathers them up and carries them around in a basket, she goes looking for a fight, unable to find one, she brews some tea. *Andrew goes to the classroom, wondering if he can learn new spells, but Rudolph doesn't seem to be in his classroom today. *John checks out what shops are in the town. He finds some shops and a large fountain, there's also a graveyard and a beach nearby. The shops are a cafe, bookstore and clothes store. He also sees a potions bar. *Dani and Grey approach Ava, Molly, Angie, Raine and Sabrione who are sitting at the fountain. Ava asks if she knows them, Dani says she's come to introduce herself and she's friends with Raine. Ava acts nicely towards her, although Molly and Angie stare oddly at Grey. *Joan goes to Cyan and asks if he wants to go bookshopping. He agrees. *Adrianna drags Nathaniel into a bookstore. *Andrew thinks about swedish people and how some of them are sleep deprived. *Dani introduces Grey to the girls, Raine asks Dani why she hasn't seen her in a while. Dani hugs Raine and tells her that she hasn't been feeling the best. After this, Coco suddenly comes over to Dani and throws a cup of tea in her face, screaming that she's a bitch. *Joan buys a book while trying to find something Cyan would enjoy. *Coco accuses Dani of something, saying she saw what she did. Dani has no idea what Coco is talking about. Ava is unamused, asking what is going on. Coco then throws another cup in Dani's face. *Joan gives Cyan a book, saying that he'll enjoy it. The book is called The Mandmaid's Tale by Margaret Atwood. *Dani turns to the girls at the fountain, asking if they know who Coco is. Raine says she has no idea, Sabrione rolls her eyes and Ava whispers something to Molly. Dani says she'll see them later, as she's going to go clean herself off. Grey and Dani head to the beach. Coco is pleased she ruined someone's day, departing from the scene as she dabs. *Joan tells Cyan he's going for a walk, before leaving the bookstore. *John goes into the bookstore. He searches for any books about the history of magic. He finds a book about this topic and decides to read through it. *Grey says to Dani that he thinks that the girls don't like him. Dani sits down and buries her face in her hands. Grey tries to comfort her, but she's embarrassed about what happened infront of Ava. She tells Grey how her sisters always overshadow her. Dani hugs Grey and aplogizes, asking if he wants to go in the water. They race eachother to the water. *Joan returns to Cyan, finding him wandering towards the beach. He asks if he wants to go sunbathe, which he does. The two head to the beach together and sunbathe. *Nathaniel takes a book about potions to read, while Adrianna takes a book about supernatural animals to read. Nathaniel reads all about potions and after a while, Adrianna mumbles a fact that she finds in her book. *Andrew takes Sean's wheelchair off of Nuno and uses it to get into town quicker. *Dani and Grey swim out into the sea and in the distance they can see a mermaid! They swim over to her and she introduces herself as Emma. *Joan fools around with Cyan, booping his nose with a finger full of sun lotion and mock wrestling him. *John leaves the bookstore and head to the beach, where he approaches Mihara and Lamia. They say hello to eachother and talk for a while. *The sun begins setting. Dani and Grey head back to shore while John, Lamia and Mihara decide to head back to school. Month 5 - July *Madame Avonmora says that she is planning a trip to take students out to practise new or old magic outside the school grounds. Month 6 - August Month 7 - September Month 8 - October Month 9 - November Month 10 - December Month 11 - January Month 12 - Epilogue *The dust settles, the students look upon the spot which Nico once stood and see nothing there except a ring that twirls as it drops to the floor, the only sound that fills the room is the metal that clinks against the wooden floor as it comes to a rest. They're alive, they're all alive. Despite the two casualties, the students live to know that they have won the fight. ---- *Graduation fell just a month later, despite not having a school to celebrate it at, the community still recognized their bravery and skills for defeating such a powerful group of people. And so they separated, going their own way but still staying connected both via contact and by simply the bonds they made with each other. They have moved on to better, bigger things. They're alive, they're all alive, the students live to know they have won the fight, but have they won the war? ---- *Nathaniel - With such an extensive knowledge of potions and spells, he easily got into one of the biggest Universities in the Supernatural world, who knows what life holds for him next? *John - Using his knowledge he gained from his school experience and the courage he acquired from the chain of events, he went on to write several books about what happened that one fateful year at Woodoak. *Sean - Due to him being known in his community as someone who witnessed the death of Nico, he became so widely popular that he was offered by an experienced doctor to have his legs fixed. Now, with a brand new chapter in his life, what will he do with it?! *Dani - Dani stayed on very good terms with Grey, being the longest and most likely only relationship formed during the Woodoak year. She went on to gain her Siren powers. *Joan - Joan found the body of Cyan outside the school, as he was killed in the battle he was never taken to hell like the rest of his accomplices. Despite being devastated by the loss of his boyfriend, he still managed to continue his life as one of the most well known Werewolves in the supernatural world. *Nuno - Not much is known about Nuno's future, where he's going or what he plans on doing next. The death of Jayme will forever haunt his memories, but atleast he made it out alive. *Kellyanne - was not charged with anything due to being related to Nico, but the rumor of her possible connections to the now hell bound hybrid stay lurking in the back of everyone's minds, wither they're true or not is only known by Kellyanne herself. *Gavin - went on to do talks about the experience at Woodoak, how he survived and what he did to help, along with his school life in general. *Coco - continued her tea-brewing life, she managed to brew up amazing recipes and was said to be the best tea brewer in all of history. *Andrew - A known trouble maker throughout Woodoak, Andrew went on to live his life normally after Woodoak, he never really caused trouble again, except sometimes when he sees Sabrione outside in the streets. Why does she keep falling asleep!?!? Gallery Derrikimmortalblood.jpg|Derrik raineimmortalblood.jpg|Raine Irvetteimmortalblood.jpg|Irvette sabrioneimmortalblood.jpg|Sabrione galenimmortalblood.jpg|Galen lamiaimmortalblood.jpg|Lamia mayaimmortalblood.jpg|Maya rudolphimmortalblood.jpg|Rudolph cyanimmortalblood.jpg|Cyan Miharaimmortalblood.jpg|Mihara Alexiaimmortalblood.jpg|Alexia Greyimmortalblood.jpg|Grey adriannaimmortalblood.jpg|Adrianna sullivanimmortalblood.jpg|Sullivan angieimmortalblood.jpg|Angie mollyimmortalblood.jpg|Molly immortalbloodmap.jpg|School Map Trivia Category:Original Season Pages